Des Noces en Or
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Le 1er Janvier 2016 annonce une nouvelle ère au Sanctuaire : en effet, les mariages entre personnes de même sexe sont enfin autorisés ! Et, selon Saori, quoi de mieux que de fêter en mariant son couple fétiche ?


_**Notes** : Voici un petit OS dont l'idée m'a été donné par Alaynna à qui je le dédicace ! Et je tiens aussi à remercier Fjerilhaiva qui m'a aidé pour le titre, parce que je n'avais strictement aucune idée... !_

 _C'est du Post-tout ce que vous voulez !_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas. Heureusement pour les personnages._

* * *

Enfin. C'était fait. La nouvelle avait été annoncée après des mois de négociation et d'attente et le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé. En ce jour du 1er Janvier 2016, il était dorénavant possible que deux personnes du même sexe se marient au Sanctuaire. Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna, déesse de la Guerre et de la Sagesse, s'était battue bec et ongles pour qu'enfin la justice règne en ce lieu sacré qu'était son Sanctuaire.

Cette nouvelle avait été accueillie avec une joie immense par les couples homosexuels fidèles à la déesse. Et, afin de fêter dignement cela, la réincarnation d'Athéna avait décidé qu'un premier mariage aurait lieu dès le premier jour afin de lancer les amoureux. Et quel meilleur couple que le préféré de Saori Kido, à savoir celui formé par Hyôga du Cygne et Shun d'Andromède, pour fêter cette nouvelle ère dignement ? Comme beaucoup le savait, cela faisait pratiquement trente ans que le petit couple vivait d'amour et d'eau fraîche et, à 44 et 43 ans respectivement, il était temps qu'ils concrétisent leur amour par un mariage digne de ce nom, selon les dires de Saori.

Les deux intéressés avaient tout d'abord refusé ce soudain mariage. Cela faisait une trentaine d'année qu'ils vivaient ainsi, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un mariage – digne ou non – pour se prouver leur amour, et ils préféraient largement que les jeunes générations se lancent d'eux-mêmes. Et puis, ils n'aimaient pas être le centre de l'attention, surtout depuis qu'un certain Seiya de Pégase, qui avait découvert leur secret par hasard et avait promis de le garder, avait tout déballé à une Saori émerveillée. Secret qui, de fil en aiguille, avait réussi à atteindre les douces oreilles d'Ikki du Phénix, frère beaucoup trop protecteur qui aurait provoqué un combat de mille jours et nuits avec Hyôga si Shun n'était pas arrivé à temps pour protéger son canard.

Malheureusement pour eux, on ne pouvait pas refuser quelque chose à Athéna, et encore moins à Saori Kido et c'est donc avec peu d'entrain qu'ils avaient dû préparer leur mariage. Non pas qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux qu'on ait pensé à eux pour ce jour, loin de là, mais Hyôga et Shun auraient vraiment préféré avoir l'idée – et surtout l'envie – d'eux-mêmes. Là, ils avaient juste l'impression qu'on les forçait à se marier tout simplement pour servir d'exemple, ce qui était très certainement le cas.

Et enfin, après des mois de préparations et de harcèlement de la part de Saori – non, même s'il était efféminé, Shun ne porterait pas de robe de mariée - le jour tant attendu pour certains et redouté pour d'autres – ceux-là étant les deux héros de la journée – arriva. Le premier jour de l'année 2016 annonçait une nouvelle ère au Sanctuaire que très peu allait oublier, n'en déplaise à certains.

Assis sur une chaise, vêtu d'un costume cravate blanc, Shun attendait patiemment. Ses doigts jouaient avec le bord de sa veste, trahissant sa nervosité, et pour cause : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se mariait ! Même s'il avait montré le contraire durant tous ces mois de préparation, il devait avouer que cela ne lui déplaisait guère. Certes, il n'avait pas besoin d'un mariage pour prouver son amour à Hyôga, mais au moins, ils auraient un jour spécial pour eux, et une occasion de faire la fête. Parce qu'à presque 45 ans, et en tant que Chevalier d'Athéna, on était plus préoccupé par l'entraînement des jeunes recrues qu'aux fêtes entre amis, ce qui, à son humble avis, était bien triste.

On toqua à la porte de la chambre et, sachant déjà qui était cet invité, Shun autorisa à celle-ci d'entrer. Apparut alors dans un costume noir impeccable un Ikki qui fixa longuement son cadet, ses yeux illuminés pour la fierté. Du moins, ce fut ce dont le Chevalier d'Andromède se convainquit.

« Shun, prononça l'aîné des deux. J'étais venu voir si tu étais prêt. »

Il s'arrêta et fixa son petit frère d'un œil critique. Shun sourit, en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas la raison d'une telle visite, mais il fit comme s'il y croyait. Pour briser le silence qui venait de les envelopper, Shun montra une brosse à cheveux et un ruban blanc à son frère.

« Je t'attendais. Tu peux m'aider ? »

Ikki, qui pourtant n'aimait pas ce genre de chose, acquiesça et se positionna derrière le futur marié et se mit à coiffer ses cheveux verts et soyeux. Ils ne parlèrent pas le temps qu'Ikki fasse un catogan. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Shun le remercia et se leva afin de faire face à son frère.

« Ça ne fait pas bizarre ? Lui demanda-t-il en se regardant sous toutes les coutures.

— Non, tu es parfait, petit frère. »

Shun fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites à l'entente du « petit frère ». Quand Ikki allait-il comprendre qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui rappeler leur lien de parenté ? Néanmoins, il sourit tout de même au Chevalier du Phénix.

« Je suis un stressé, avoua-t-il en grimaçant.

— Ca, c'est normal, répondit Ikki en lui tapotant le crâne. Mais hey, tu es un grand garçon maintenant, et je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Sauf si un autre dieu décide d'ouvrir les hostilités.

— Ne parle pas de malheur ! »

Ikki éclata de rire avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Sur ce, je te vois à la cérémonie. J'ai encore quelque chose à faire ! »

Et le chevalier disparut de la pièce, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Shun pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Qu'avait encore Ikki derrière la tête ?

* * *

Hyôga du Cygne regardait par la fenêtre de la pièce où on l'avait placé le temps qu'il se change. Depuis qu'il s'y trouvait, il était tout penaud : il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'il allait se marier et cette simple pensée, qui n'aurait jamais dû lui traverser l'esprit s'il n'y avait pas eu Saori, le rendait nerveux.

Il n'allait pas mentir, il était heureux de « concrétiser » son amour avec Shun, mais après toutes ces années, il pensait qu'ils n'en avaient pas réellement besoin. Et puis, elle en avait des bonnes Saori ! Qui avait dû supporter la mauvaise humeur constante d'Ikki ces derniers mois à cause de son idée ? Hyôga grimaça à ces souvenirs. Déjà qu'Ikki n'avait pas apprécié d'apprendre que son frère était gay, mais alors là… Même après toutes ces années, alors qu'il avait accepté la sexualité de Shun, Ikki arrivait à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Hyôga. Le blond savait que ce n'était pas méchant mais, parfois, il avait vraiment envie de lui balancer son poing dans la figure – chose que Shun avait une fois, d'ailleurs.

Le Chevalier des Glaces soupira et porta finalement son regard sur sa silhouette. Il était vêtu d'un costume blanc, un peu trop serré à son goût – avait-il grossi ? – et surtout quelque chose le dérangeait. Il avait frôlé la mort et gagné de nombreuses batailles contre des Dieux, et la seule qu'il perdait était celle contre ses cheveux ! Même avec du gel, ceux-ci restaient indomptables et lui donnaient un petit air débraillé. Peut-être aurait-il dû suivre le conseil de Shunrei et les couper ? Il fronça les sourcils. Définitivement, non. Il n'avait pas envie de ressembler à Seiya.

On toqua à la porte de la pièce et, perplexe, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, et donna la permission d'entrer. Ikki apparut alors, dans son costume noir impeccable, un air sévère sur le visage. Pour changer.

« Canard.

— Poulet. »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard, bataille éternelle que personne ne pouvait empêcher depuis qu'Ikki savait qu'il était son beau-frère attitré. Hyôga ne reculait jamais devant cette bataille : c'était comme un moyen pour les deux personnes de s'assurer que Shun était entouré de personnes qui prendraient soin de lui au péril de leurs vies. C'était une étrange façon de se le prouver mais le seul moyen de ne pas se taper dessus. Cela, Ikki et Hyôga avaient maintes fois tenté de l'expliquer à Shun, mais ce dernier finissait toujours par les regarder avec un air qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait : il était _tout à fait_ capable prendre soin de lui, merci beaucoup ! Les deux hommes n'allaient cependant pas se mentir : ils s'appréciaient – et heureusement ! – et ces batailles de regards étaient plutôt une façon de se saluer.

« C'est quoi cette coiffure ? Tu vas à un mariage ou dans une boîte ? Se moqua l'oiseau de feu.

— Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite d'un pingouin ? » Rétorqua l'oiseau blanc.

Ikki grimaça et Hyôga ricana. Il avait peut-être exagéré. Ikki était élégant et nul ne doute que Shaina se ferait un plaisir de le déshabiller après la fête, voire après la cérémonie s'ils arrivaient à faire garder leurs deux petites teignes durant la fête. D'ailleurs, Hyôga était prêt à leur proposer Saori et Seiya, mais il avait tout de même pitié pour son ami : il avait déjà pas mal de problème, – à commencer par la déesse plus si vierge que ça – inutile de lui refourguer les deux enfants qui servaient de neveux à Shun.

« J'étais venu voir si tu étais prêt. Et j'ai à te parler, _beau-frère_. »

L'emphase sur le « beau-frère » donnait clairement le sujet de la discussion : Shun. Croisant les bras, Hyôga attendit

« Je te mets en garde : si je vois Shun pleurer, blesser, et j'en passe, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je viendrais régler mes comptes ! Et que je ne te prenne pas à le tromper ! Ou à lui faire honte ! »

Hyôga secoua la tête, las.

« Ça fait trente ans que tu me rabâches ça tous les jours. Tu radotes, le vieux !

— Ouais, mais maintenant que c'est du sérieux…

— C'était _déjà_ du sérieux !

— Je ne te le répèterais plus. Je te confie Shun, sa vie, son bonheur et surtout son cœur. Je compte sur toi pour en prendre soin ! »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, Ikki quitta la pièce en toute hâte, comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses. Hyôga le lança faire, abasourdi. Décidément, il ne comprenait vraiment pas Ikki et devrait prendre des cours avec Shun.

* * *

Sa main tenant fermement celle de Shaina, Ikki regardait la cérémonie du mariage de son frère et Hyôga avec un œil attentif et avec une pointe de fierté mal dissimulée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on mariait avec son petit-frère – et surtout avec un homme. Mais si c'était là que résidait le bonheur de l'homme qu'il était devenu, alors le Phénix ne s'interposerait pas.

Cela faisait des années que leur relation durait. Certes, il n'avait pas apprécié être le dernier à l'apprendre, et encore moins de savoir que son cher et tendre petit frère était gay, mais il avait fini par l'accepter lorsqu'il avait vu les sourires de bonheur de son cadet. Et puis, celui que son cœur avait choisi n'était pas n'importe qui : c'était Hyôga, un homme bien, un chevalier d'Athéna prêt à risquer sa vie aussi bien pour sa déesse que pour ses amis et, surtout, son amour.

« Ils sont beaux, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Les yeux de Shaina brillaient de mille feux. Oui, ils étaient beaux, mais pas autant qu'elle le jour de leur propre mariage. Bien évidemment, il ne l'avouerait jamais, que ça soit au couple de la journée qu'à sa femme.

« Oui, répondit-il finalement.

— Je parlais de nos enfants, bien sûr. »

Le sourire taquin sur les lèvres de Shaina le rassura. Non, elle parlait bien de Shun et de Hyôga, et non de leurs deux petites teignes qui, en apportant les alliances chacune dans un coussin de velours rouge, s'étaient lamentablement vautrés devant les fiancés.

« Ce ne sont pas les miens, commenta Ikki avec un air blasé.

— Désolée, il n'y a aucun doute sur leur paternité.

— Sûre ? Ils ne sont pas de Seiya ?

— Sûre et certaines. Ils sont de toi, j'étais là quand on a les conçu et il n'y a pas de doute possible.

— Tant pis, j'aurais essayé. »

Shaina ricana tandis qu'Ikki se prenait un coup de coude de la part de Shunrei qui ne voulait pas perdre une miette du mariage et mitraillait le couple, mais aussi les témoins – Shiryû et Seiya. Ikki aurait dû être le témoin de Shun, mais il avait déclaré à son petit frère qu'il valait mieux qu'il choisisse un de ses amis plutôt que lui. Après tout, ils étaient déjà liés par le sang et puis, Ikki devait bien avouer qu'il était temps pour lui de laisser vivre son cher petit frère. A 43 ans maintenant, et même depuis bien avant, l'homme n'avait plus besoin d'avoir son aîné sur le dos. Non, en refusant d'être le témoin, Ikki montrait qu'il prenait ses distances, qu'il laissait Hyôga prendre le relais et ne serait que spectateur. Bien sûr, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne s'assurerait pas du bonheur de Shun. Il était un frère protecteur, oui ou non !?

Enfin, l'échange des alliances se fit et Saori, qui semblait prendre énormément de plaisir à marier son couple favori, les déclara mari et mari. Et, sous les nombreux regards témoins, les nouveaux mariés s'embrassèrent.


End file.
